This invention relates to improvements in and to the automotive door handle container.
Conventional automotive doors are operated to open and close by manipulating a door handle. When the handle is turningly raised by the operator's hand towards him, so as to partially emerge from inside of a container casing, the door lock is brought into its unlock position ready for opening the door. In continuation of the said raising operation, the raised door handle is pulled manually towards him, and the door is pivotingly opened.
Upon opening of the door, the operator's hand is released from the door handle, then the latter is automatically returned under the action of a return spring back to within the container casing.
It has been experienced, however, that the operator's finger nail may frequently be squeezed in a small idle gap existing between the inside edge of the handle proper and the inside wall surface of the handle case, normally housing the latter, hereinafter briefly to be called "escutcheon", or the corresponding part of the door panel, thereby giving rise to grave hurt or damage to the finger's end.